A Veces
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Severus Snape y Narcissa Malfoy recuerdan algunas cosas...


Disclaimer: ¿No lo sabias??? Pues ni Harry Potter, ni ningún otro personaje de la saga son míos... Que palo ¿eh? ;P  
  
Spoiler: Uno chiquitito chiquitito del quinto libro, sobre parentescos. Pero vaya, que no es nada importante ni mucho menos. Puedes leer sin temor.  
  
********************* Él llegó antes de la hora convenida. Se sentó en uno de los confortables sillones, a la espera de que ella llegara. Eran casi las cinco, y ya empezaban a ocuparse las mesas a su alrededor. Un local de moda. Jóvenes de las mejores familias iban allí a tomar el té, acompañadas de sus prometidos; o bien permanecían al acecho de posibles candidatos al puesto. Desde su posición privilegiada alcanzaba a ver casi la totalidad de la sala, quedando él casi invisible tras un grueso cortinaje.  
  
"Que decadente espectáculo" murmuró él en voz baja; y siguió esperando. Ella llegó como siempre, haciéndose esperar apenas unos minutos. El no pudo dejar de notar su belleza; y como él, todo el salón: una belleza casi transparente, una elegancia natural que se traslucía hasta en sus más mínimos gestos; como cerrar el paraguas, o saludar con un leve movimiento de cabeza a algunos conocidos, mientras el salón se llenaba de murmullos a su paso.  
  
"Le hemos preparado una sala privada, señora. El caballero ya ha llegado, aunque ha preferido esperarla aquí" le decía uno de los camareros, señalando hacia donde estaba el sentado. Ella asintió y, acercándose a el, dejó que les condujeran hasta su sala.  
  
Los dos se sentaron y ninguno dijo nada hasta que no estuvieron solos.  
  
- "¿Cómo estas, Severus?"- preguntó ella solícitamente.  
  
"No tan bien como tu, Narcissa"- ella sonrió levemente. El comentario había sido dicho sin pasión, pero ella conocía al hombre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era pródigo con los cumplidos- "Me alegra saber que Lucius te cuida como te mereces".  
  
Él la miró de nuevo. El pelo rubio levemente ondulado, recogido en la nuca, con un trenzado complicado, las joyas caras pero sin ser ostentosas, que adornaban sus orejas y sus manos, la sencilla tira de raso que rodeaba su esbelto cuello, el veraniego vestido azul oscuro, confeccionado con telas de la más alta calidad; todo hablaba de una elegante opulencia, que Narcisa Malfoy sabía llevar con una sencillez exquisita: todo aquello, en cualquier otra, se habría visto vulgar y ostentoso.  
  
"Te sienta muy bien el azul" le dijo él mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.  
  
Ella volvió a sonreír levemente, aunque no había rastro de alegría en sus ojos. Sus delgadas manos juguetearon un minuto con la delicada servilleta.  
  
"Sabes... "- su voz parpadeó, como las llamas de las velas que adornaban la mesa- "A veces... a veces quería ser una ravenclaw, solo por los colores de su casa"- bajó los ojos, esperando alguna palabra de censura por parte de el. Que solo recibiera una mirada curiosa la animó a seguir hablando- "Sin embargo, fui una slytherin. Como toda la familia. Justo lo que se esperaba de mí."  
  
Él miró sus ojos claros y leyó la tristeza en ellos. El inocente comentario había despertado los recuerdos en él.  
  
"A veces pienso en cuando éramos niños."- la voz de el estaba teñida de añoranza.- "Te recuerdo en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, preocupada por hacer todo correctamente. Nunca te pareciste a ninguna de tus hermanas: Bellatrix lo era todo menos delicada y Andrómeda... Bueno, Andrómeda siempre hacía lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de ella..."  
  
"Siempre envidié a Andrómeda"- confesó ella con un hilo de voz- "Siempre hizo lo que quiso, sin importarle si era lo mejor para ella. Para la familia. A veces me hubiera gustado ser como ella... no tener que responder ante nadie, hacer lo que de verdad quería, sin importar las consecuencias. Nunca tuve el valor suficiente para ello..."  
  
"Tiene una hija ¿lo sabías?"- la mirada extraviada de ella se fijó por un momento en la cara de él. Severus asintió.- "Oh, claro, le habrás dado clase... creo que es muy lista"  
  
"Es algo patosa. Se le caen las cosas constantemente"- ella rió suavemente, y el también. Después, se puso serio- "A veces me recordaba a ti..."  
  
Ella también se puso seria. Sus ojos se encontraron y no se apartaron durante unos segundos. Finalmente ella cedió y rompió el contacto visual. Sus manos se alargaron hacia la taza de té, pero el gesto murió al hablar él de nuevo.  
  
"A veces te recuerdo cuando estoy en la sala común, o cuando bajo al comedor, o cuando estoy en mi despacho"- su voz era imparable, hablando con una pasión que Narcisa le había visto muy raras veces- "Te gustaba andar descalza, y varias veces tuvieron que llamarte la atención por ello; te gustaba bailar, y los helados de chocolate"- él no la miraba, pero sabía que ella estaba llorando- " a veces recuerdo que siempre andabas con un tropel de muchachos alrededor... tan hermosa... solías llevar el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, incluso en el último año, porque decías que el pelo suelto no te favorecía... rompiste muchos corazones, Narcisa..."  
  
"Nunca nadie me vio como algo mas que una cara bonita" - la voz de ella estaba arrasada en lágrimas. Él miró sin remordimiento la oleada de sentimientos que había provocado en ella- "Nunca hice otra cosa que lo que se me ordenó. Nunca nadie se preocupó por lo que yo pensara. Excepto tu. Tu, Severus, fuiste el único que alguna vez me preguntó si era feliz. Él único que me veía como una igual, que me vio como algo mas que Narcisa Black, hermosa pero sin seso."  
  
El se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba ella. Sin decir nada, se arrodilló, cogió una de sus manos y besó su palma. Narcissa sonrió entre las lágrimas, y acercando con sus manos la cabeza de el, depositó un suave beso en su frente. Él enterró su cara en el cuello de ella.  
  
" A veces recuerdo nuestro primer beso..."- el no podía escuchar con claridad: ella hablaba en voz baja y su largo pelo amortiguaba la voz- "Nunca se lo dije a nadie... era algo nuestro, como nuestros paseos a escondidas, cuando me cogías de la mano. Siempre te dio miedo mostrar tus sentimientos, Severus... recuerdo como me dejabas mensajes entre las paginas de mis libros, como me rozabas cada vez que pasabas por mi lado..."  
  
Y entonces él la besó. Fue un beso pasional, furioso, mordiendo los labios de Narcissa. Tiró de ella hasta que también cayó al suelo, quedando ahora los dos a la misma altura. Ella se deshizo del abrazo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga.  
  
"Recuerdo el día que me dijiste que te casabas"- la voz de el ahora era dura como las piedras- "Lucius Malfoy, me dijiste, de una gran familia. Lo que tus padres deseaban. Y tu te enamoraste de él... que bonita pareja hacíais"- su voz destilaba sarcasmo, mientras que ella continuaba llorando sobre la alfombra- "Erais la sensación, todo el mundo os invitaba a sus fiestas, todos querían estar a vuestro alrededor... te enamoraste de él, Narcisa, pero él no te quiere"  
  
"¿Crees que no lo sé?"- la voz apenas le salía de la garganta a causa de las lágrimas- "¿Me crees acaso tan ciega? Para él soy solo su esposa, a la que luce en las fiestas como un adorno más. Y soy la madre de su hijo... Draco..." -Su voz vaciló al hablar del niño- " A veces creo que él tampoco me quiere... estoy sola, Severus, y créeme, no pasa ni un solo día sin que te recuerde, y ni una sola noche sin que lamente mi cobardía."  
  
Él volvió junto a ella. Pasó sus grandes manos por su rostro para borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas, en un intento de borrar también todo el sufrimiento.  
  
"Siempre me tendrás, Narcisa"- él la acunaba entre sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña- "Siempre podrás contar conmigo"  
  
"¿Cuidarás de Draco? El te aprecia, y hará caso de tus consejos... mas incluso que a los míos..." - ya no lloraba, pero continuaba entre los brazos de él- "Confío en que estudie y sea un buen mago... le encanta el quidditch"  
  
"Tu odiabas el quidditch"- le dijo él cerca del oído- "Te daba miedo que hubiera algún accidente y que alguien saliera herido. Pero ibas a los partidos, para apoyar a la casa, y porque era lo que debías hacer..."  
  
"Tu también odiabas el quidditch"- protestó ella- "Y aun así, envidiabas a los jugadores. Creías que eran mejores, y más fuertes que tu... éramos dos tontos..."  
  
"Si... dos tontos..."- musitó él, mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a ella a levantarse.  
  
Una vez en pie, ella se estiró el vestido y borró todo rastro de lágrimas con un pañuelo. Él la observaba sin decir nada.  
  
"Bien... "- ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara- "Debo irme. Sabes que estaremos encantados de tenerte como nuestro invitado, cuando tu quieras. Draco se pondría muy contento si vinieras a pasar unos días con nosotros. Y a mí me encantaría tenerte en casa..."  
  
El no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió y aceptó la mano que le tendía ella a modo de despedida. Pero ella se acercó hasta él, y lo besó en los labios suavemente. Un beso de gratitud.  
  
"Cuídate, Severus"- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir al salón abarrotado de gente, dándole una última mirada triste y una media sonrisa.  
  
FIN  
  
*********************  
  
Pues bien, eso es todo. Mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter. La verdad es que se me ha descontrolado un poco, pero me gusta como ha quedado finalmente (algo cursi, peeeeeeero it´s ok) ^_ ^.  
  
Cronológicamente, se situaría antes de que Draco vaya a Hogwarts, y explicaría ese aprecio que Snape siente hacia el niño.  
  
Deja tu review!!!!  
  
^o^ 


End file.
